White Horse
by Mello.Chocolate Lover
Summary: Light gets caught cheating on Misa. Will she take him back? Songfic.


**Note: I don't own the song, anime or characters. The Italics are song lyrics. The song is "White Horse" by Taylor Swift. I thought this really fit Light and Misa. Enjoy ^^. (The beginning part is from the actual music video, by the way. I don't own that either) This story is for my best friend who absoloutly loves Misa and gave me inspiration for this story.**

White Horse

"Do you love me?" Light Yagami's voice sounded from Misa Amane's cell phone. Misa didn't reply right away. She was too busy thinking about what happened the night before. She had caught Light and some ex-girlfriend of his named Kiyomi Takada together. Kissing. She thought for a second and realized she still loved him.  
"Yeah" she replied.  
"Can you give me another chance?" he asked. Misa narrowed her eyes.  
"No" she said firmly and hung up. She threw the phone across the room and cried herself to sleep on the floor.  
The next morning she got dressed and went for a walk. Little did she know that Light was also on a walk. But he was looking for her. He was about to give up and go home when he saw her across the street. He made sure no cars were coming and ran across the street.  
"Misa!" he called. Misa turned to see him. She glared. He put his hands firmly on her shoulders.  
"Misa, I'm sorry. Please believe me" he said. He smiled that angelic smile she loved and had a hard time resisting.

_Say your sorry  
That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

"I already told you no. Leave me alone" she said and tried to move away.  
"I wont accept that answer. What about the ideal world we were going to create?"  
"Ha! So you can kill me afterwards because Im annoying to you? Forget it. Rem told me everything before she died."  
'Damnit" Light thought.  
"Please, Misa? I thought you loved me." He said.  
"I do. But I don't have to be with you. Now let go."  
"No I wont let you leave."  
"Light…."  
"Misa. Please. All I'm asking for is your forgiveness."

_Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known  
I should've known_

"I don't care. Your not getting it" she said sharply. She pulled away and started to walk away. Light followed her. He wasn't letting her get away. He realized he actually did love her and he needed her. Not to create the ideal world, but just in general. And he would have her.

_That I'm not your princess  
This aint a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This aint Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went an let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

"Misa! Wait! Don't go. Please!" he exclaimed. She turned around to look at him.  
"Give me one good reason" she said.  
"I can change."  
"You cant change who you are, Light. You don't have the power to. Your mind has been corrupted."  
"No it hasn't!"  
"Really? If it wasn't you wouldn't have killed L." The mention of that event caused Light to cringe in regret. He actually missed L and regretted having Rem kill him.

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't want to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand_

"Misa…I really regret killing L. Believe me, if I could take it back, I would."  
"You sound sincere. I'll believe you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to come back to you."  
"Why not?!"  
"Because I don't know it you'd do it again to me. You lied to me once, I wont have it again. Good bye." And with that, she left Light standing there shocked. She felt a tiny bit of regret and sadness, but it was too late to turn back now.

_I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

As soon as she got home, she grabbed her cell phones and deleted Light's number from it. The sat on the bed and looked through all her photo's of them together. A tear fell down her cheek as she realized she kind of missed him. But she wouldn't go back with him now. One heartbreak was enough.

_That I'm not your princess  
This aint a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This aint Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went an let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

After looking through her photo's and crying her eye's out, she fell asleep. She dreamt of her and Light being together like a normal couple should be. But that was just wishful thinking. She knew this.

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

Misa gathered all her photo's and some of the stuff he bought for her and a lighter. She went over to her fireplace and lit it. She started throwing the pictures in one by one. Watching them burn made her feel lighter somehow. She started to feel better.

_Cause I'm not your princess  
This aint a fairy tale  
I'm gunna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear-view mirror disappearing now  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
And it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now  
Try and catch me now  
It's too late to catch me now_

After that, she knew she had no more feelings for Light Yagami. He could try and catch her all he wanted, but it was too late. He lost his chance, and he was never going to get her back.


End file.
